1. Field of the Invention
An object of the invention is a ladder for aircraft, capable of providing for communication between an upper level and a lower level of said aircraft. More specifically, an object of the invention is a ladder provided with a safety device and eliminating risks of people or objects falling from the upper level of the aircraft to the ground. The invention can be applied in the field of aeronautics. The invention finds application for example in the safety of maintenance personnel in aircraft.
It is an aim of the invention to guarantee the safety of the users of an aircraft having at least two levels, when a communicating hatch between a first level and a second level of the aircraft is open.
In aeronautics, there are aircraft having at least two levels or decks. A first level, or upper level, has for example a cockpit or flight deck. A second level, or lower level, has for example a hold.
In such an in aircraft, a lower hatch, made in the lower floor enables communication between the hold and the exterior of the aircraft. Thus, it is possible to store bulky objects in the hold. These objects are taken into the hold directly from the outside of the aircraft. Similarly, there is an upper hatch, made in an upper floor, enabling communication between the upper level and the lower level. To provide for maintenance, a user may, for example, descend from the cockpit or flight deck to the hold by means of a connecting ladder placed between the upper level and the lower level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a prior art connecting ladder between the upper level and the lower level of an aircraft whose bottom end is mounted rotationally on the lower floor. A top end, opposite the bottom end, is unattached. Such a ladder makes it possible, when the lower hatch and the upper hatch are facing each other, to open a port to the hold from outside the aircraft despite the presence of the connecting ladder in said hold.
When a user wishes to reach the hold from the cockpit, the ladder is in a position of use. In the position of use, the top end of the ladder abuts a side of the upper hatch. In this position of use, the connecting ladder secures an access to the lower hatch. This means that the ladder extends diagonally from the upper hatch to the lower hatch. A user placed at the upper level of the aircraft and falling through the upper hatch cannot pass through the lower hatch, since access to the lower hatch is blocked by the ladder.
Conversely, when a user wishes to clear the access to the lower hatch, he makes the connecting ladder swivel until it abuts a side opposite the upper hatch. The ladder then extends in parallel to an axis of the upper hatch and lower hatch. In this position, known as the “maintenance position”, the connecting ladder can no longer block access to the lower hatch.
Such a solution optimizes the amount of space occupied by the connecting ladder in the hold, for the ladder is fixed but can swivel between two different positions so as to enable a use of the ladder or clear a space in the hold.
However, if the hatches are at least partially facing each other, such a solution may prove to be dangerous. Indeed, when the ladder is in the maintenance position, the lower hatch may be open. If the upper hatch is also open, an object or person may fall from the upper floor to the ground in passing through the open lower hatch. Furthermore, an object falling from the upper level may strike a person situated at the lower level and injure him or her.
Besides, the cockpit, like the hold, is often encumbered. Furthermore, the floors of the aircraft are generally thick. Such a thickness is necessary especially to enable the loads to be supported. It is therefore not easy to detect the presence of the open upper hatch. This increases the risks of accidental falls.
The invention seeks to reduce the risks of accidental falls from the upper hatch made in the upper floor to the lower level of the aircraft or to the ground. In the invention, it is also sought to inform users of the aircraft, especially maintenance staff, of an opening of the first hatch.
To this end, the invention proposes a ladder provided with a fall-preventive device. The ladder of the invention is placed between a first hatch made in a floor of an upper level of the aircraft and a second hatch made in a floor of a lower level of said aircraft. The first and second hatches are at least partially in a position facing each other. The ladder has a lower end mounted rotationally on the floor of the lower level. The term “mounted rotationally” is understood to mean mounted on the floor of the lower level so as to permit a travel of the ladder from front to back and vice versa.
A top end of the ladder is unattached and capable of alternately abutting a first side and a second side of the first hatch, the first side being opposite the second side. Thus, the ladder may have two different stable positions depending on whether it abuts the first side or the second side of the upper hatch. The first stable position enables a user to go up and down between the lower level and the upper level of the aircraft. The second stable position makes it possible to clear the space in the hold, in reducing a space requirement of the ladder in said hold and opening an access to the lower hatch.
Furthermore, in order to prevent any untimely swiveling of the ladder when it is in the first or second stable position, said ladder may be provided with latching means. The latching means comprise for example a hook located at the top end of the ladder and a ring joined to the floor of the upper level. The hook can get hooked into the ring. Thus, when the user wishes to make the ladder swivel from the first stable position to the second stable position (or the reverse), he must first take the hook out of the ring.
The ladder of the invention is provided with the fall-preventive device at its top end. The fall-preventive device is activated when the ladder is in the second stable position. Indeed, it is in this position alone that a fall can take place from the upper level to the ground. The fall-preventive device of the invention prevents access to the upper hatch even when said upper hatch is open.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the fall-preventive device comprises a net. The net is fixedly joined firstly to one side of the upper hatch and, secondly, to the top end of the ladder. The net is attached in such a way that it enables the net to have two states. A first state, or non-active state, is obtained when the ladder is in the first stable position. The net is then slack. The side of the net fixed to the side of the upper hatch is attached to the side of the net fixed to the ladder. A second state, or active state, is obtained when the ladder is in its second stable position. The net is then tautened on the entire aperture surface of the upper hatch. The side of the net fixed to the ladder is attached to the side of the upper hatch opposite the side of the hatch fixedly joined to the net.
Thus, when the ladder is in its second position, the net closes the opening in the upper hatch. A person who is situated at the upper level of the aircraft and does not see that the upper hatch is open is held by the net if, by mishap, he or she falls through this opening in the upper hatch.
In one particular exemplary embodiment of the invention, the fall-preventive device can be provided with a device giving information on the state of the fall-preventive device. Thus, persons situated at the upper level of the aircraft are informed of the opening of the upper hatch, and can avoid the discomfort of being caught in a fall by the fall-preventive device. Furthermore, such an approach augments the service life of the fall-preventive device, since said device is called into action only when objects fall.